The Dream of Love
by An-Sho-Vy
Summary: Ever since Seiji came to the One Piece World, he’s been dreaming of a black haired beauty. Ever since Robin saw Seiji’s face, she’s been constantly thinking about only him. She finally meets him… in a dream. RobinxOC Edited!


ASV: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! =DD

**Summary**: Ever since Seiji came to the One Piece World, he's been dreaming of a black haired beauty. Ever since Robin saw Seiji's face, she's been falling in love with him. She finally meets him… in a dream. RobinxOC

**Note:** To know Seiji, please read my other story, Oh Boy.

**2****nd**** Note: **Robin and Seiji have never met, and this one-shot story has nothing to do with the actual fanfiction story, Oh Boy! Sorry for any confusion. =)

**3rd Note:**This is actually my 1st time doing a one-shot... please go easy on me. xD

**4****th**** Note: **This has been edited and revised greatly.

Thank you **Thomas Drovin** for giving me this one-shot idea! =D

-x-x-x-

**The Dream of Love**

His face burned a permanent image into my mind unknowingly. I did not know why, but he intrigued me so… His eyes… they looked like they were calling out for me to come closer… to be nearer… His lips… they looked warm... oh so warm… His eyes… they were of longing towards _me_ for some reason and also held pure innocence that signaled he had never saw bloodshed or even the true horror of the world… at least not yet. I wanted to look away. I wanted to erase him from memory and yet… I wondered why I was entranced by this boy who I have never met or seen until now… his picture to be exact unfortunately since Mr. 2 was showing us this unknown boy's face via his Devil Fruit powers. For some reason, I wanted to meet this mysterious boy in person.

"Ms. All Sunday?" I looked up, realizing that I had carelessly blanked out during the meeting.

"I'm sorry." I said, tipping my hat forwards a little to show my shame, "Please continue." With that, Mr. 2 showed the rest of the Straw Hat crew's faces and took pictures of them to give out to the Billions to hunt them down. I took a look at the rest of the crew as well, studying their faces. Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, was interesting. A rubber boy, eh? But he did not matter so much to me at the moment.

After the little meeting was finally over and Mr. 3 was disposed of because of his inability to keep his horribly stupid mouth shut, I received some orders from Crocodile before leaving after the rest. I was rather glad that I was given short orders; I didn't like being near the Shichibukai no matter what. We were merely partners, nothing more and nothing less. It was not like he trusted me fully like I hardly trusted him at all. Four years… all just to reach our own selfish goals. I looked ahead of myself, seeing the day that I would find what I am looking for.

But suddenly… I was thinking of _him_ again. His face still haunts me so. What was his name again? Seiji was it not? I am pretty sure that's what Mr. 2 had said about the boy. Seiji… he looked perhaps… a little feminine because of the long hair. He can even be mistaken as a girl if you did not look closely. But I immediately knew he was a male. And for some reason… the more I thought about this Seiji boy, the more I _can not_ concentrate on my tasks ahead of me. Even when I close my eyes for a mere second, his face appears in my mine.

I started to doubt myself and my own sanity, "Nico Robin," a soft yet boyish voice called out to me. I turned around, caught a bit off guard that a person was actually behind me without being noticed… only to see no one. I raised an eyebrow. Perhaps… I _am_ going insane… maybe slowly, bit by bit… I'm seeing things and that was bad. It could especially be a weakness, especially during a battle or something of that sort.

I turned around and continued my way down a familiar hall. As soon as I reached my bedroom, I entered it, locking the door behind me. Ready to just collapse on the bed, I turned around and… saw Seiji. I readied my hands to fight him, wondering how he got past the security, and then in a blink of an eye, _he was gone_.

"I really must be steadily going crazy," I murmured to myself, "Or I must be tired. Perhaps I'll just take a nap before I go out and do what that vile Crocodile wants me to do." I didn't bother to change into a pair of more comfortable clothes. I merely took off my shoes and hat, setting my shoes on the floor while my hat rested on the night table next to my bed. I sat down on the comfy bed that Crocodile had so _generously _provided, and laid down. Looking up at the ceiling for a few seconds, I then pulled the covers over me to stay warm, and closed my eyes. Surprisingly, I instantly fell asleep this time.

-x-x-x-

"_Nico Robin, right?" A Seiji look-alike asked me. _

_I looked around, wondering where we are. "Where are we?" I asked, hesitant to answer him and tell him that I was really his enemy. _

_He chuckled and gave out a small gesture that signaled that he didn't know either, "Probably in my dream or something. I mean, I've never met a more beautiful girl like you before." He turned a bit red after blurting that out. He certainly did not seem like a ladies man or one that would try to flirt with a female at every chance he had. To me, it seemed rather sweet that he gave me such an honest and flattering compliment._

_I couldn't help it but… I smiled as I replied, "Thank you, and why yes I am Nico Robin. Forgive me for asking, but how did you know my name? …" I trailed off at the end, wanting to call him Seiji, but perhaps he did not know that I know his name already._

_He shrugged, a little helplessly, "Since it's my dream, I guess anything I say is right… right?" He grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment… which just made me more conscious of his looks. Sure he was good-looking from the picture that Mr. 2 had shown, but up close, he looked rather… handsome in a boyish way. It was a pity that he… was younger than me… probably by at least five or ten years at that._

"_Oh really," I just had to laugh at reasoning. He certainly knew how to be funny when he wants to… or not. _

"_What? You don't believe me?" He asked, still grinning. "I'm afraid I'm a little hurt now." He joked._

"_No, I don't." I replied jokingly since he was just teasing. I looked around; the scenery wasn't all that bad. We were on a small and lovely, grassy hill where small but beautiful flowers sprouting in the ground. I looked up and saw the sun shining happily yet my eyes did not hurt from the glare. Small amounts of cloud of all sizes and shapes decorated the crystal blue sky along with small yet cool breezes passing by. I couldn't help but smile again; this was a wonderful dream for once._

"_Hmmmm, then maybe you'll believe me after this." His grin widened when he figured out that I was joking as well. He murmured some words under his breath, and soon two chairs, a table, and a tray of tea popped up next to us. "Please sit down." He pulled out a chair for me._

"_Thank you." I did sit down, and took a sip from one of the fine china cups from the tray since the tea had been poured already. It was actually good… The aroma was just as lovely as the scenery yet I couldn't comprehend what this particular tea flavor was. Not wanting to stress myself over this, I decided to forget wanting to know the flavor and settled for just sipping the tea to my heart's content._

_He sat down across from me and finally realized that he didn't introduce himself, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Seiji Suzuki; it was rude of me for not introducing myself earlier." He looked extremely apologetic and disappointed in himself. He took a cup of tea for himself as well, taking a sip. He smiled, looking satisfied with the teas we ll._

"_It's alright." I replied kindly, still a bit dazed. I couldn't believe I was talking to this boy in my dream... or his dream… whatever it is, it still is just a dream. He probably does not know that I exist in reality while I have only seen his face from a picture. But knowing that he exists is enough… I had the urge to set down my tea and reach out to him… to touch him… to kiss him… I immediately blushed red after that thought, nearly dropping my tea. But all was good as I regained my composure in a short amount of time._

"_Is there something wrong?" he asked, looking very concerned when he noticed. "You look a bit… flushed. Could it be that you're sick right now?" He reached over to touch my forehead, but I shied away since I knew the exact reason why my face was a few shades of red._

"_No, I'm fine." I replied, looking away to look at anything else but him. Abruptly, the scenery changed and we were standing next to each other. The tea was gone from my hand, making me a bit disappointed since I wanted just one last sip. But the beautiful, starry night sky made up for it when Seiji nudged me to look up. We were on a balcony and we were close enough to touch… to hold hands._

"_Wow," was all he uttered as he looked up at the sky, admiring the stars. Soon enough, fireworks started to explode beautifully in the sky, brightening up the night._

_I was a bit disturbed at the scenery change, as the fireworks continued to go off, I eventually relaxed. We stood there for a few minutes, still staring at the elegant fireworks as I leaned against the railing of the balcony. Were fireworks this pretty? I never really took the time to admire them until now._

_He turned to face me as I turned to face him as well. He uttered three unexpected words that nearly gave me a heart attack, "I love you."_

_My eyes widened as I released my grip on the railing, taking a couple steps back, "You do?" We don't even know each other! I bit my lip and looked away; I wish we knew each other, but…_

"_Yes." And without warning, he stepped forward and took my wrist. Pulling me into his arms, he kissed me on the lips with one hand still holding my wrist and the other hand wrapped around my waist._

_And for some reason that my mind and brain could not comprehend, I accepted him… and kissed him back._

_-x-x-x-_

I opened my eyes, waking up from that strange dream. I looked around, noticing that everyone else was still sleeping. I got up and went to the bathroom, finding out that my face was a few shades of pink. "Crap," I swore to myself yet still quietly enough so that no one heard me, "I dreamt of her again." I put a hand to my lips and was surprised to find it a bit warm… as if that dream was real.

I've been dreaming of her ever since I came to the One Piece World. I don't even remember her name from all dreams I had. But she knew mine. And all of the dreams I had of her, that was the only one I had ending with a kiss. "Haha, I'm so stupid." I hit myself on the head, "I guess I'm pretty desperate knowing that I won't ever get a hottie like that in real life." I washed my face and left the bathroom in slight depression. My spirits weren't completely down since I got to kiss such a beautiful person…

When I came back to my hammock, I heard Luffy snoring away murmuring something like, "I love you, Ace." Wait, Ace? Who's that? I shook my head, I didn't care who Ace was, I just needed sleep right now… and I wanted to see her again.

"KAYA!" Usopp bolted up, his eyes still closed. I sweat dropped, almost dying of a heart attack from the long nose's sleep talking. He simply lay back down and continued to sleep as if he hadn't just called out his love's name like a banshee.

I groaned to myself and tried to go back to sleep as well. "Seiji," I tried to ignore the voice, "Seiji." I opened my eyes, and turned over, expecting to see the person calling me.

But no one was there.

-x-x-x-

CONFUSING! xD

Well, took me a long time to manifest that to the best of my ability!

If you want me to sum it up in TWO words, here it is: They're connected! xD

Anyway, please review and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! :3


End file.
